


Close Your Eyes And Let Me Lead

by LaFortunaVelutLuna



Series: Bent, Bowed but Not Broken [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFortunaVelutLuna/pseuds/LaFortunaVelutLuna
Summary: It's been a few months since that first time; the moment Bucky found it in himself to admit to his best friend his need for submission.  Now they are on a mission, now they are not alone, and now they need it... what happens when Natasha accidentally overhears them?





	Close Your Eyes And Let Me Lead

**Author's Note:**

> I HIGHLY suggest reading the first part in this series in order to understand how far the boys have come. Warnings of accidental voyeurism, (is it still voyeurism if it's just listening?) BDSM, and minor language.

Natasha closed the door to her room, happy to be away from all of the testosterone even if it was only for a few minutes. The safe house they were holed up in was clean but small, hardly any privacy and no real elbow room for the five of them. Wanda had opted to stay back at Stark Tower while the rest of the team handled the mission; a simple snatch and grab on a blacked out military site in the middle of Russia. It had been easy enough: Tony had taken care of the big weapons, Sam had looked over them from the air, and she had taken over the control room while Steve and Bucky took out the major players before making it out with the files that they needed. Those two were so different these days, ever since Barnes had come back out of cryo he and Rogers were almost inseparable: they ate together, worked and fought as one, and probably slept in the same bed together. Though Natasha wasn't one to judge; she knew the night terrors and sleep walking that came with the horrors of the Soviets. If the Captain was the soldier's anchor, then that was all that mattered.

The redhead went to the bathroom and began stripping, prepared to take a shower and wash off the blood and grime of the earlier battle.

"Shh, in here" she heard, coming from seemingly all around.

A whimper echoed, sounding almost like Barnes. "Somebody will hear!"

"They won't" Steve responded "This is a safe house and I'm sure Fury made sure of the doors being soundproof"

But apparently, the imbecile didn't realize that pipes carried noise and echoes?

"Oh, God... I need it, Stevie" his friend whined "Been so wound up all day; first the reconnaissance mission, then the eval, then the snatch and grab- I haven't slept in days"

The redhead could hear the understanding in the blonde's voice. "I know, Buck, I know. But we're safe now, right? We have an extraction team on its way, we got what we needed, all of our team made it out alright and now you are here with me. Say it, James"

James?!? Never once had the Black Widow ever heard him call his childhood friend by his given name; it had always been Bucky, or Buck during more personal moments but never James.

"We're safe. Everything went according to plan and now I am safe in here with you, Captain"

Captain? Again, never had she heard that come out of Bucky's mouth. What the fuck was going on in there?

"Is there something you need right now, James?" Steve asked, in a soothing tone "Do you need something specific from me tonight?"

Natasha could picture the brunette shaking his head as he spoke. "No. Captain. I just need you, need you to take care of me. I'll do anything you want, you can take me hard and fast and I'll let you: everything, anything just please!"

Take him? Hard and fast? This was a joke, it had to be; this was a goddamn joke and she was the target. Natasha could see it now; the guys were getting bored and decided to pull a prank on the only woman here. They had probably drawn straws, with Barnes and Rogers grabbing the short sticks which led them to where they were now. Tony and Sam were most likely with them, waiting for Nat to come barreling out and yelling at all of them. Well, she wouldn't fall for it! If they wanted to act like a group of frat boys then she would treat them as such, let those idiots go farther than they'd agreed and embarrass themselves. She'd be the one having the last laugh.

The redhead sat on the edge of the tub and stilled, waiting for one of the boys to crack.

"God, yes" Barnes moaned, his breath coming in quick pants "Ju-just like that, Cap; feels so good..."

"Easy there, James: I want you to focus, alright? Focus on my words. Now tell me what started this, what began setting you off?" the blonde asked.

Bucky grunted. "I-I couldn't see you. The team split up and I was okay with that because that was the plan, but then it was darker than I expected in the bunker and I couldn't see you. I was so worried, Cap; I thought I'd lost you, again. Thought I hadn't been able to protect you!"

"Shh, calm down" Steve cooed "It's alright, James- I'm safe. I'll never leave you again, I promise. Kiss?"

Natalie felt her blood run cold; this definitely wasn't a joke. Steve Rogers would NOT kiss someone unless he felt something, whatever that something may have been. Two floors below her, the two men were hidden in the darkness of the basement; completely unaware that the Black Widow could hear everything that was going on. Bucky was kissing his best friend, his flesh hand cradling the back of the blonde's head as their tongues met.

"Better?" the Captain asked into the brunette's mouth.

The soldier shook his head. "Need more; I waited too long for you..."

Steve sighed, disappointed in the man in front of him. "How many times do I have to tell you, James? When you need this, when you need ME- what are you supposed to do? Even if we don't have time, even if there is nowhere for us to go- what do you do?"

"I tell you," Bucky whispered, sounding ashamed

He nodded. "And why is that?"

"Because communication is important" the brunette replied "Because you need to know how I'm doing at all times no matter the circumstances, because it is your job to take care of me and because you love me... Captain"

"Good boy," his dominant replied, running his fingers through the long, dark hair.

They were slipping deeper and deeper into their roles as the minutes passed; Bucky was starting to relax as the weight of his responsibility vanished, settling onto the Captain's shoulders as he rose to the challenge of domination. The soldier was on all fours now, bent in between his comrade's legs and nosing at his groin; trying to make his intentions known. Steve smirked and pushed his head back down, not yet ready to reward the man below him.

"Uh-uh," he chided "You don't get that, just yet. What happens when you hide things from me? When you don't tell me how you're feeling?"

His sub flinched, forgetting about their earlier conversation. "I get punished"

"And why do I punish you, James? Is it because I enjoy hurting you? Is it because I want to see you suffer?"

Barnes shook his head. "No, Captain: it's to reinforce the structure and rules you have set out for us as a team."

"Good" he praised "And what happens if it's too much? If you can't take what I'm giving you?"

"I use my safeword and we will stop; you'll never push me passed what I can bear and you'll tell me what you are doing before it happens"

Steve pressed a kiss to the soldier's forehead. "You're so smart, James; so good for me. I'm going to start now, alright? I'm going to pull your tac pants down just to your thighs and I'm going to spank you fifteen times. Does that sound like a good number?"

"Yes, Cap" he inquired, sounding calm.

Bucky took a deep breath and exhaled, flinching when a hand came down on his ass. "One"

This time Steve retracted his hand farther than before and really came down on the skin, leaving a bright red handprint on the soldier's pale skin. 

The brunette gasped in pain. "Two"

They continued on like that, the Captain doling out his punishment while his submissive kept count of the strikes. Bucky took it like a champ, he always did, always presenting himself for praise or punishment or whatever his dominant saw fit. 

"Fifteen" he sighed, relaxing into the blonde's hold.

"Good, James; you did so well" Steve praised, reaching for the small tube of lotion hidden in his pocket.

The soldier canted his hips, allowing the man above him to rub cream into his sore skin. It wasn't like he really NEEDED it; super soldier healing would have already eased the welts on his skin, but the Captain insisted upon it. Truth be told, Steve liked it; he liked caring for his submissive, liked soothing the injuries that he caused and massaging away the aches of strained muscles after a long session. It wasn't about mending the damage he'd inflicted, per se, it was more about showing Bucky that he cared. Using his actions to prove that the brunette was worth his time and energy, that he deserved to feel good after being in pain for so long.

"How's that?" the blonde asked, feeling the cream thin.

But Bucky wasn't responding, he was too busy shifting his hips- trying his best to ease the tension in his groin.

"Eh, now: none of that!" Steve scolded, swatting his already sore bottom.

The brunette squeaked in alarm but stopped his movements. "I'm sorry, sir..."

"If you want something, you know to ask for it. Now use your words"

He hung his head, not daring to look up at the blonde. "Your fingers, please... I- I need your fingers inside of me, Captain"

Steve squirted more lotion onto his two fingers before sliding the digits in between his submissives cheeks and coating his entrance with a generous amount of slick. The Avenger took his time, pressing and kneading the tight ring of muscles until it relaxed enough to allow the pad of his forefinger to slip in with little resistance. Bucky's head was against the blonde's leg now as he leaned his weight against the dominant above him, letting go and accepting the intruding digit.

"Where are we at, James?" he inquired, sliding another finger alongside his first.

The former asset struggled to acclimate. "Y-yellow, Cap- need more lube, just for when you go in"

It had taken Bucky a long time to get to this stage of comfort, even with Steve; speaking up when something was bordering on being too much or entering the realm of uncomfortable. He would grit his teeth in the beginning, taking whatever he was being given whether he liked it or not- that was until his comrade took him over his knee and spanked him blue and purple for not using his words to communicate. And then a lecture and another and another until finally, the sergeant began to speak up; they used a traffic light system which made things easier for Bucky and gave Steve a way to slow things down or speed them up without having to constantly ask 'are you alright?'.

"Good boy" the Captain praised, reaching for the tube "So good of you to tell me, James. You know it makes me so proud when you're honest and tell me what you need; I love taking care of you"

The brunette hid his face as he blushed, the compliments warming him to the core and pulling him even deeper into subspace.

"Is this better?" he asked, putting a large dollop of cream onto several of fingers and re-entering his tight body.

Bucky bit his lip and nodded. "Y-yes, so much better; green! Green, Cap, we're at green now"

"Good, that's so good" he murmured, fingering him and petting his hair at the same time "You're doing so well, now. Remember to tell me if it doesn't feel right, if you're getting too close or you need a break. You remember our safeword?"

"Y-yes, Captain- oh God!" he exclaimed, yelping when the blonde's fingers made contact with his prostate.

Steve smirked and continued his ministrations; poking and prodding, testing and teasing the small bundle of nerves while intermittently throwing in a few praises here and there, just enough to keep the brunette relaxed but not enough to make him cocky.

"Oh, oh fuck..." the soldier moaned.

The Avenger pulled at a strand of hair in reprimand. "Language- that's your first warning"

"Oh, I- I'm sorry" Bucky insisted, working his hips back and forth "It just, it feel so fu- so amazing. You make me feel so amazing, Cap; thank you, thank you for taking care fo me"

"You're welcome, James. And well done for catching that last expletive before it slipped; we wouldn't want you to get one more strike closer to three now, would we?"

Bucky shook his head adamantly, more out of reflex than anything- he was getting close now, Steve could tell. The consistent contractions around his knuckles warned of an oncoming orgasm and the blonde pulled his fingers out before the soldier could reach completion. Bucky whined, his ass pathetically clenching as it sought to be filled again.

"Stop it!" the dominant scolded, delivering a sharp smack to his rear "You were getting close and you didn't tell me. Strike two, James" 

The submissive whined, dread and arousal mingling in the pit of his stomach. "God, I- I'm sorry Cap! Please, I'm sorry- just tell me how I can do better! I can- can do better, I can be good for you: I promise!"

Immediately, Steve began reeling back; if there was one thing that had the potential to trigger the brunette, it was the threat of punishment- especially after being warned. They were treading on thin ice and the Avenger wasn't going to push Bucky under.

"James, it's okay" he insisted "You're doing well now; we're only at two strikes now, right? Just continue what you're doing, listen and behave and everything will be alright. Do you need a breather? Want to take a few minutes to come out of it?"

Bucky shook his head. "No, Cap: I- I just want to finish. Please, I- I've waited so long; I've been- tried to be good for you. Please, just get inside me: I need you inside of me, need you filling me up"

Somewhere above them, a woman gasped in shock; though the men were too far gone to hear her.

"I don't have any lube, James; if we do this with lotion, we do it slow- do you understand?"

Bucky nodded, eagerly rocking back forth. "Yes, yes, Cap; anything you say"

Natasha held her breath as the warm wet sounds traveled through the pipes and up to her ears, the echoes reaching a crescendo as Bucky cried out; the redhead didn't need an explanation as to why. 

"Nngh, fuck!" the captain grunted, forgetting his own rule of clean language "You're so, so fucking tight for me, James"

The brunette whimpered. "O-only for you, Cap- I k-keep myself nice and tight f-for you... Want you to, to be proud of me"

"I AM proud of you, James" Steve replied, stroking his hair "Everything you do, no matter what it is, makes me swell with pride in moments like these. You're so strong, so brave and perfect; I don't know how I got so lucky"

The soldier sighed in relief as he felt the younger's balls touch his ass. "I'm strong because of you, Cap. You let me be weak and take on my burden's, you tear me apart and build me back up again- it's like, like you suffocate and drown me only to revive and make me breathe easier. I've never, never felt this way about anyone... I- I love you"

"I love you, too, Buck..."

The last five words were spoken so softly, the widow could have sworn she had imagined them. In that instant, she felt sick; not sick about what the two men were doing, but sick with herself for listening in- what they had was special, sacred even. An inhuman (or in their case, superhuman) bond that broke through the limitations of time and mortality, their connection snapping the laws of science and litigation only to leave a pure bond of love and desire in their wake. Something as rare and beautiful as that didn't deserve to be stepped on; it deserved privacy and respect. Yet here the redhead was; a disgusting voyeur, perversing their purity and turning it into some kind of sideshow for her own personal entertainment.

Natasha yanked a towel from the wall mount and tightened it around her now shaking body before running from the bathroom and jumping onto her bed, doing her best to forget what she had just heard. 

Down below the two men were oblivious to the redhead's distress, too caught up in each other to realize or even care about the fact that they had been listened in on.

"Oh, God- Cap!" Bucky whined, reaching back with his metal prosthesis to grope the Avenger's leg. 

Steve continued plowing into the brunette's ass, enjoying the way Bucky tightened around his length every time he hit that special spot inside of him.

"Good, good James" he praised, trying to keep his breathing even "What color are we at?"

"Green, green, green! So fu- ah! So green, keep going; please, Cap- I'm good, I've been so good for you. Please, make me come!"

The blonde chuckled darkly, splaying his hands across the older's quads; teasing him without touching where the former asset wanted him most.

"How good have you been for me, James? Have you thought about submitting to someone else?"

Bucky shook his head quickly. "No, never! Only you, Cap- only ever thought about you"

"Mmm," he moaned, dragging his hands inwards. "What about playing when you're alone? Have you touched yourself and not told me about it?"

"Nngh... doesn't do anything for me, anymore" he admitted "Only want you, your touch, you touching me, your hands on my-!"

The Captain took his friend's throbbing member into his palm and gently squeezed. "On your what, James?"

But Bucky couldn't think; he was so far into subspace he was suffocating in it; he couldn't form words, he forgot how to string coherent thoughts together and nothing was making sense- nothing but the Captain's hand on his rock hard dick. And he was hard, so hard; the head was already leaking and turning purple from the exertion of his restraint.

"Is this what you wanted? Is this what you needed, James?" the blonde asked, snapping his hips back and forth while stroking the soldier in tandem.

All the brunette could do was nod, his head limply moving up and down while his dominant forced him toward the edge. 

"Words, James!" he hissed, delivering a sharp smack to the brunette's rear.

The pain grounded him, bringing him down enough to get out of the fog his head was in. "Yes! Yes, Cap!"

Steve slapped him again, this time making contact with his other cheek. Bucky keened and leaned forward, bracing himself on his hands and fucking back against the others cock, gasping for air as more rough contact was made with the skin of his rear. Steve continued what he was doing, muttering praise and dirty observations while staying focused on the brunette's body language and watching for any sign of panic.

"So, so good. I'm gonna come, Cap- may I come?" he said in a tumbling rush of words.

Steve picked up the pace with the hand that was stroking his leaking cock. "Come now, James"

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part, though it will not be as long as the first. Remember: the more feedback I get, the more I will work on finishing part two... #Bribery


End file.
